Cookies & Closets
by aphfan101
Summary: What happens when America and Denmark bake cookies and Britain and Norway are locked in a closet? CHAOS!


**Hope you like it!**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Hey, Denmark, I'm bored. Let's bake something for Britain and Norway!" America said.

"Okay, but it has to be a surprise."

* * *

"NORWAY, HELP ME!" Denmark yelled from the closet.

Norway immediately ran inside the closet. "What is it, Denmark?"

"Quick come out, Denmark." America whispered eagerly.

"What? I thought you needed he-" SLAM.

* * *

"Okay, Norway's locked in the closet. I'll get Britain inside." America said confidently.

* * *

"BRITAIN! HELP ME FIND SOMETHING IN THE CLOSET!" America yelled.

"No, find it yourself!"

Denmark rolled his eyes, "I'll get him inside."

* * *

"Britain, your cooking sucks!"

Britain ran down stairs,"What?! How dare you insul-HEY!"

America pushed Britain into the closet and locked it quickly.

"Yes, we did it!" America exclaimed.

"I did it." Denmark muttered.

* * *

In the Kitchen:

"Let's make these cookies!" America pointed to a recipe, "Umm, two cups of flour. How do I do that?"

Denmark shrugged his shoulders,"I don't know, just eyeball it."

"Okay, I'll try it-Oh no! I don't know how much two cups is, but that definitely isn't."

* * *

In the Closet:

"So, what do you want to do?" Norway asked Britain, "Afterall, we're going to be here for a while."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Norway, what's that?" Britain pointed to Norway's weird hand gesture.

"It's a chainsaw, and it beats rock!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE THINGS UP!"

* * *

In the Kitchen:

"One cup of sugar, like this?"America waved a plastic cup in the air.

"Yeah, a cup, that's right!"

* * *

In the Closet:

"I went to the Chinese resturaunt, to buy a loaf of bread, bread, bread..."

* * *

In the Kitchen:

"Alright, one teaspoon of baking powder. I don't have that, but I have this." America held up baking soda. "Are they the same, Denmark?"

"Yeah, of course!"

* * *

In the Closet:

"Hey Norway, why can't your nose be twelve inches long?"

Norway shrugged his shoulders.

"Because then it'd be a foot!"

Norway raised his eyebrows.

Britain sighed, "This is why I have no friends."

* * *

In the Kitchen:

"We need one egg." Denmark read from the book, "How do I crack it?"

"I don't know. Maybe on the table." America said dubiously.

*Crack. "Yuck! It's everywhere! This is disgusting!"

* * *

In the Closet:

"And when I try to talk to Iceland he just ignores me." Norway said between sobs.

"Uh-huh, I feel you." Britain played with Norway's hair.

"He never texts me first. He doesn't tell me what goes on in his life. He doesn't even call to let me know he's alive!"

Britain nodded,"I understand. It's a teenager thing. America was like that for a while, too."

"He never wants my advice, he never wants my help. I don't know how else to get close with him."

"Oh, you deserve better, Norway."

* * *

In the Kitchen:

"And a pinch of salt." America grabbed the salt shaker.

Denmark high fived America, "That was easy! We should bake mor-"

"No! The top fell off of the shaker, and now it's in the bowl!" America exclaimed.

"I'll reach in and get it," Denmark voulenteered,"Whoah! That's a lot of salt! These are gonna be very savory!"

* * *

In the Closet:

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war..."

* * *

In the Kitchen:

"They're gonna love them!" America said, "Let's bring them out."

* * *

Denmark opened the closet door, "We baked you something!"

America held up the plate of "cookies" proudly, "Here, try one."

"America, Denmark, have you ever baked?" Norway asked.

"Well, no." America looked down at the floor.

"Clearly because these look repulsive!" Britain added.

"So, you're not gonna try it?" Denmark asked.

Norway stammered, "I-I guess I'll try one."

Denmark hugged Norway tightly, "Thank you, Norway! You're the best!"

"If you don't let go of me, I won't eat one."

"Britain, why don't you be a nice brother like Norway and try one?" America cried out.

"No, America!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow/favorite/review. It motivates me to write more!**

 **Also, check out my profile.**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


End file.
